Kirika Kizumi
Kirika Kizumi is a Wannabe Project member. She is mostly treated as comic relief/a joke character. However, she will make a serious appearance in an upcoming Nightloid story. Design Kirika has long, dirty blonde hair (sometimes literally) and purple eyes. N!GHTLOID design In this outfit, she simply wears a carnation pink sweater and mid-length, bright orange shorts. For footwear, she uses "Vocaloid boots" that are a few centimetres below the knees. The shoes are black with LED lights in the transparent soles. History TBA Personality She has a stereotypical, exaggerated yandere-tsundere personality and has a soft spot for strawberry cookies. She has a crush on Kiyoteru Hiyama, somehow, and will go to extreme lengths to finally successfully date him. Some Nightloid members describe Kirika as being a blank slate and a typical teenage girl who considers herself a "super special random person", which causes many, many weird things to happen in the Nightloid members' daily lives, much to Aubrey's extreme chagrin. Kirika has an unusually high ambition and many plans to try to become better than Raye, but this is always thwarted, either unintentionally or intentionally either by her Nightloid "sunbaenims", Vocaloids, Fanloids or other people. Biography Prior to entering Wannabe Project, she was a huge fangirl of Nightloid members and the group itself, along with Kiyoteru Hiyama. One day, while searching sites on the internet, she found a site with a registration form for entrance to a "idol singer school". After filling the form out and going to the address in the form, she found not a prestigious singing academy but a small, slightly decrepit office building named "Wannabe Project Works". After meeting Keirynn—the Nightloid member who organized Wannabe Project—Kirika trained to be a newbie Nightloid and a Wannabe Project singer alongside some other newcomers. Songs *Five Nights at Freddy's *The Cake Song (with Lindsae, Polly, Beatriz, Raye, and Viollette) *Bad ∞ End ∞ Night (with Spencer, Melodisca, Beatriz, Luis, Lindsae, Raye, and Raisa) *Timber *Stay Calm *World is Mine *Die in a Fire *MEGALOVANIA (Vocal Cover) *I'll Be Better Than Raye! (parody of I'm Sexy and I Know It) Additional info Relationships *''Nightloid -'' Relationships between the members and Kirika vary. **''Keirynn Keirai -'' Kirika both views and fears Keirynn as an upperclasswoman—obviously, because she ran the whole Wannabe Project along with Bea. **''Aubrey de Laurijn -'' Another feared superior of Kirika, Aubrey is one of the main staff of Wannabe Project. She is often silently disappointed by Kirika's crazy shenanigans, facepalming mentally when the latter does something weird. **''Spencer Tempo -'' Spencer is Kirika's ex-boyfriend. They broke up because of an incident that involved a shovel and a Len action figure. This "incident" has yet to be revealed or even explained. **''Polly Rhythm -'' Polly once tried to give fashion tips to Kirika, but soon after regretted it. Highly. Aside from that, both of them get along well. **''Raisa Pitch -'' Due to Raisa being Spencer's current unrequited love interest (?) Raisa and Kirika often argue, a lot. **''Tim-Bre -'' Most likely rivals. **''Trexe Duration -'' They're surprisingly friends. **''Viollette Florence -'' Kirika calls Vio "Goth Girl". Everytime she does in front of Vio, though, there would be a mysterious explosion in the vicinity. **''Lindsae Harmony -'' A friendly rival of Kirika, Lindsae's slightly weirded out of her sometimes. **''Mardhaloid -'' Mardhaloid is another friend of Kirika. They both share "fangirl" traits. **''Raye Nightcore -'' One of Kirika's "ultimate senpais", she respects Raye at high levels, and even wants to be better than her. Raye, strangely, isn't aware of Kirika's shenanigans. *''Miku Hatsune -'' Miku is Kirika's BIGGEST RIVAL and ENEMY. She thinks that Miku is an obstacle and is set to destroy the "evil" Miku. *''Tei Sukone -'' Tei used to call Kirika "Short Pants", so Kirika officially hates Tei. *''Momo Momone -'' Nothing special. Kirika just calls her "Robot Girl" every now and then. *''Kiyoteru Hiyama -'' Kiyoteru is Kirika's crush. She will do anything to marry Kiyoteru, unless Bea sarcastically criticizes Kirika's ridiculous plans. *''Rin Kagamine -'' One of Kirika's besties. *''Len Kagamine -'' Unlike his twin, Len is highly fearful of Kirika, due to her habit of causing fangirly outbursts at very random times. *''Kasari Baretu -'' Kasari is practically Kirika's best friend, because of their intense fangirling shenanigans. *''Hachune Miku -'' Hachune is basically a mini-Miku. Kirika despises Miku. One obviously knows what would happen. Appearances She appeared as an RP character in the Japanese online game website, Ameba Pigg. Later, she will appear in a Nightloid work. Trivia *She is Beatrice's first "comic relief/joke" fanloid, the second being Uguu Wa and the latest being Emi Karakurine. *Kirika was once an actual, non-joke character. *Her Series Number, L0LWU7, is a reference to her being a joke (LOLWUT) *Her running-gag quote "Who's that cake?" is a reference to a Madoka Magica song. *In Bad ∞ End ∞ Night, Kirika is Miku, while Spencer, Raye, Melodisca, Lindsae, Luis, Raye, and Aubrey are Kaito, Meiko, Luka, Rin, Len, Gakupo, and Gumi respectively. *She is ironically voiced from Len. *Most of her songs are covers of FNAF and sometimes Undertale songs, which makes sense due to her being an immature(ish) fangirl. Kirika's Nicknames for Her Friends (and Enemies) *Spencer Tempo: "Blue Guy" *Polly Rhythm: "Miss Fashionista" *Raisa Pitch: "Stylish Rival" *Aubrey de Laurijn: "Final Boss" *Viollette Florence: "Goth Girl" *Keirynn Keirai: "Creepy Weirdo" *Lindsae Harmony: "Green Pop" *Raye Nightcore: "The ULTIMATE Idol Cool Girl" *MELODISCA: "Multicolor Hair Girl" *Trexe Duration: "Gamer Guy" Wannabes Say the Darndest Things #WHO WANTS FREE KIYOTERU POSTERS? #Well, love is NEVER like Scotch. #IMMA POST POOP TO YOUR FACEBOOKZ! #All your base r belong to meh. #IF YOU GO NEAR KIYO-CHAN, IMMA KILL YOU RIGHT NOW! #Miku? Ew. #Kiyoteru is the new Gakupo! Oh, nothing, Kasari. #GO KIYO-CHAN! #MY NIDORINO SUCKS! #Who's that cake? #I WANT A MAGIKARP! Trade with me, OR I WILL DO A KARATE CHOP ON YOU! #You're telling me I don't know how to do karate, Aubrey? I KNOW ALL OF—You know what, I take that back. Sorrysorrysorry. #BEHOLD! THE MULTIPLY-STRAWBERRY-COOKIES INATOR! #Let's play Spin the Bottle! If it lands in Miku's direction, she will burn in a boiling vat of tar. If it lands on MY direction, I get to kiss Kiyo-chan! #Kasari, I'm bored. Let's try to assassinate Miku. #Keirynn said that I'm a troll? I'LL MAKE HER FEEL PAIN! #Oh yes. I like the sound of...REINA IN A SUPERCUTE FRILLY DRESS!!! AAAAAA—*faints* #I wanna be like Raye Nightcore. #Wait...did you say Aubrey made this whole pie? OMG. #Oh Kiyoteru, my loooooooove.....WAIT! YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO HEAR THAT! #Did somebody say strawberry jam pie? I'm calling dibs on it. Nobody can ever call dibs on it except for ME! #It's been a YEAR and YOU'RE STILL NOT FORGIVING ME??? Oh, good! You remembered about it, though! #Who's that cake? #So, you're hiring ME to do interior work? Okay, let's put up at least 15 Kiyoteru posters in every room! #You're saying that green sweater guy is better than me? I'll take that as a compliment. #Here's my plan: I'll be the best Nightloid member and become the newest leader! Kirika Nightcore! #Lindsae said there's a hot high school teacher tied up in the storage closet. Now who could've done that? #What's that? Bubble tea? GIMME ALL. OF. THEM. #I'm Kirika and I like...um...does a really hot high school teacher count as a like? #OMG, did you see that? Kiyoteru just threw a bottle in the trash! Wait, that's usual... #Who's that cake? #Buy me video games. They are my heart, soul, gold, silver, diamond, and pearl—Yes, I'm aware I just made a reference. #Len is basically Rin, but a GUY! And I just realized that! #What the heck? #You gotta help me, man! My tie is EVIL and it's gonna kill me! #Tree powers activate! #Wow, it must be really hard to live with ten girls in the same house. #Jazz-hands are the ultimate form of communication. See? I just jazz-handsigned Kiyoteru "I love you!" Wait, he doesn't know what it means? #Don't make me use my POWERS! #What cake do you think's best for me and Kiyo's wedding party! The vanilla one with strawberry icing, or the strawberry one with vanilla icing? #Hahaha. Wait, I can't read this. #Who parked their car on my SANDWICH?! #APPPLE JUUUUICE! #All I want for Christmas is...well, you guys probably already know. Still, I'm gonna say it! KIYOTERUUUUUUUUUUU! #Wait, what's Pon Farr again? It's a French dessert, right? Gallery Kellysinaga_Akino_Uta_Boxart_Concept.png|Old art, with her former name (Akino Uta) Kkpic.png|Kirika on Selfy lab Category:Female Category:Characters by Kellysinaga Category:Original Category:Voice from Kagamine Len Category:Fanloid Category:Nightloid